Harry's Destiny
by Belle-Destinee
Summary: after the hogwarts battle, but this time an AU with voldemort redeemed by love (and the real evil is thanatos, voldemort's evil twin)... and now harry is now dumbledore's heir and ginny is his maid. Has original character, but NOT A MARY SUE so please read! OC x Harry, OC x Draco, OC x Thanatos, one sided ginny x harry.
1. Chapter 1

~* chapter one *~

the weather was very cold becuz it was winter time. Florianna fastasa serenity is walking don the road and was very cold. she was looking for the Hogwarts Castle in the middle of the city becaus she has been chosen to become the castles maid. she walk and walk and soon she get there. the guards open the door for her.

"Thank you" she said politely and the guards smiled at heshe felt good after that. Just then she met a tall and stern lookng maid with red hair who made her feel small. still flora greeted her polite.

"Who r u" she demanded and flora was shocked.

"Who r u" flora asked sadly

"I am ginny blackheart" she said menacing. "we dont want you here"

Flora don't know why grinny was so mean at her i mean i was invited here to be a maid! she was scared. just then a man with black hair came down the stairs.

"It is prince harry" everyone gasped and bowed.

harry was a very handsome person. flora was surprised. harry said to ginny "stop doing this to her i was the one who invited her here" Flora blushed. ginny was angry "b-but you are the headmaster heir harry" she said "and you are engaged to me"

"i am engaged to no one" said harry "begone ginny before i explode you"

ginna ran away

"how can i repay you" said flora

"just be here forever and ever' breathed harry

~TO BE CONTINUED~ 3


	2. Chapter 2 - Floras destiny

AN: No this is not a joke... if yes i would have put humour tag.

* * *

~*floras destiny*~

so floar is now working in the castle as a maid. harryn always talks to her became they can get along very well now. sometimes ginny look evil at her but she cant do anything because harrie is watching. still gin ny always try to be mean to flora.

"i noe u r trying to steal harry from me" she say with menacing

"no i am not" said flora scaredly. she is telling the truth!

"I see u r trying to get close to harry becuz u want to become princess of hogwarts!" ginny yell and slapped flora. just then harry appear and slap ginny.

"go away and dont hit my girlfirned" said happy "i think u r just jealous"

Ginny blakheart run away becuz she was scared. actually she just want to marry harri becuz she wants to become princess. unlike flora who actually wants to marry larry because of real.

"lets get married flora" breatehd Harry

"Yes please" said flora

to be continued!


	3. Chapter 3 - Flora and Hermione and harry

A/N: pls dont comment on my spelling. my teacher says that good writing spelling is not most important. if u only focus on outside u will not understand tru beauty, thats what she said. just like how a lot of ppl say the girl in my class very pretty but she has bad personalite do u like that?

also i asure u that flora is not mary sue. she has flaws later on u see.

* * *

~ hermione and flora and harry~

the next day flora went out to do some chores and she met hermoine, a girl in love with voldemort the dark lord. harry dont like her only as friend so they dont talk a lot. hermione and vold talk a lot and they smile too. voldemort like her and he said he will destroy world for her. hermione shoscked and said no! u must not destroy hogwarts magic land and voldmort say ok.

(this is story abt how voldemort become good, becuz he turn back into handsome tom ruddle and fall in luv with hermione. i will cover this in other fic more in deep later.)

anyway they live. and then flora ask harryn 'who is she' and harry say 'voldemort and hermione'. voldemort was very handsome not as handsome as harry but still very nice looking. because she have blacky hair and black clothes like gothic. he looks very mysterious and he is a duck lord. so lfora want to know more about her! they went back.

'wher did u go' said ginny angry. hahrry slapped her becuz she not polite. everyone must be polite so that is not good manner. harry and flora go upstairs. then they watch tv becauz ginn has been good girl. so they play together and also read story about the past teach sevrus snake. then they fall asleep but they didnt do anything naughty becase they were pure and good.

but flora cannot forget vooldemort... he seem like he is very sad. flora wans to know why...

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4 - REVISED next chapter! sorr

thank u krikanalo ur reveiws r really gud and make me want continue. as to the rest ok i belief spell and grammer are important but its not the most impt ok? a good story is all tht enuff. in future when i have prove reader they can fix all my spell mistooks so dun wurry. ill be gud righter in no time.

Also shes not a mary sue, later chapters will show shes flaws and she can be unkind sometimes.

* * *

~ next Chapter ~ 333

flora wake up the next morning becuz the alarm bell ring with sound. She closed it and look at the date it was august already and it was 7 am she must go to harrys room. so She walk out with blossoming excited steps and knock on garry's door smiling happily.

"prince Harry wake up we are going to date together today" flora smells happily when she knows on the door. Suddenly she heard a Crash sound! she rushed in to see harry on the floor... Gginny is sleep drugging him and is going to do things to him! flora wants to stop her so she immediately use her inner magic!

"Avada Kedavra!" she shout and the magic blow Ginny away. she was shockd at her magic and how she can do it... she ran to harry and harry told her she must be an magical witch with lots of power thats y she can do magic like that...

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 -- Flora magicwitch

~ chapter 22 ~ flora is who? ~~~~*

larry pull flora out and they go talk abt impt stuff.

"i think u must be wtich..." he whisper in extreme softness. flora Looks back with bloooming pink eyes and is surprised

"y? she asked" why do you think i Must be witch? she is scared becuz she dont know what is witch... she want to be normal with lal her frenz.

"becuz u use the avade kedgavra spell" he say serious looking... his eyes look at her pink eyes and sparkle with blueness. pink meets blue. everything dark and opposite.

"but how can i b which" she say shock "i am muggle born and raised in an orphanage becuz my parents were killed at young age" she said with sad everywhere.

"i am surpise too" harry say thoughting. finally he say "we must talk to my best friendn voldermort. he knows aboutwizards becuz he is also wizard n he is powerfuller"

"ok" say flora "and they set off"

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6 - quest 2 find destiny

pls b nicer i still lerning... if any1 want to b my beta tester plz sms me and i wil let u edit script in here. i will give u lots thanks.

* * *

~ quest to find turth ~

so harry and flora walk and walk to a dark cave to look for the darkn lord voldmort and hi girlfrien d hermione in te cave. the cave dark and gloomy and flora ver scared, her brown hair in the wind flip around a lot. suddenly have fire in the cave. flora hair look red because fire relfect in the hair and harry hair look purple

suddenly they go look at the fire turns out it is Draco malboy! his hair look purple also

"u again malfoy" said harry angry. he protective of flora. but flora knows draco is not bad boy so she give him candy and draco like her and show her the way. they walk and wlak. harry high heels clop on the ground and make loud sounds and draco say 'shhhh potter' so harry dont like mafloy...

finally in final room they see a giant squid tryin to kill voldmort and hermione! harry try explode the monster but no use... draco use fire on monster but the squid breathe fire also... so flora say "avada Kedarva' again and squib turn into nothing and puff away.

'thank u for saving us' said voldemort with happy. 'what can i do to Repay u?'

to be confinued...


	7. Chapter 7 - truth abt fllra

pls dont say bad things anymore... im crying now... if u want help tell me where 2 help ok. tell me if u want 2 be betta reader.

* * *

~ chapter turth abt flora ~

voldmore look with grateful at flora 'i will do anything u want' he said with sweet voice hermione look shock... but flora didnt ask him to do anything naughtie instead she asked him

'i want to know about my past' she saids 'why do i noe avada kedavra spell? am i witch' she added very imptly

voldmod sighed dispapointed and told flora 'u r actually the ddaughter of the immoralts zeus and aprodite... they r actually even greater witchgods than me... this is y avada kedvar spell is actually have easy for u'' he said

flora is shocked 'then y am i muggle born? how come i cdont know anything' she cried and stepped behind... harry hold her before she can fall into the hot larva by accidentally with wrong step down...

'walk with careful flora' said harry warning... flora say 'ok' and turn back to voldmort "y...'

"when zeus and aprodite were young they were killed by my evil clone thanatos' said volmortd sad sad 'he want to take over world so he kill zeus and aphrodite so u r now orphan and put in orphange to become muggle born' he added sad sad.

flora sink to knee level and everything went dark.. she was sad.

to be continued...


	8. Chapter 8 - the REAL truth1!

pls dont b rude... it make me very sad if u curse me to die... its not very nice... if u dont like then just tell me... i will stop and go away ok i noe u all mad at me...

~chapter the REAL truth~

fiona is alone at home... she sit on the window legde thinking about her life... hwo can she be witchgod? she cannot be. she have grow old and all... witch cannot grow old right? so she cannot be iwitch...

just then she hear someone high hells clip clip clop on theh ground outside her rom. she open the door and see harry!

"hello flora i know u must be here" he say pheasantly. flora smile a bit sadly but she dont know what to say. finally she determine that she want to know the truth.

"i think voldmort jmust be lying" she say strong.

harry figdet nervous... "why would he lie?"

"there is no such thing as zeus and aprodite' she say angry. 'you must be lying together with vold mort because u dont want me to know te truth'

'then what is the truth!' harry shout back with nasty in the air. flora say

'i remember now... ia am actually daughter of dumbledora and mcgonnagal." she say. she can finally remember her mother and father golden hairs.

to be continue...


End file.
